Djinn II (Prime Earth)
Other unnamed brothers The Creator (parent) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mercy Hall | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Purple | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | AlienRace = Djinn | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Genie | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Adam Glass; Robson Rocha | First = Teen Titans Special Vol 1 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | Overview = | HistoryText = Origin The unnamed girl known as Djinn was born 4000 years ago. She is a , a female djinn, rare amongst her kind. Shrines were built to her, sacrifices were made in her name. It caught the attention of the most powerful and beautiful of the djinns, the eldest of her brothers, Elias. As the Creator made the djinns to be subjugated to the will of humanity, Elias urged them to fight back and free themselves from humanity once and for all. On a mission to the city of Makkah, Elias, 'Djinn' and another brother went to retrieve the infamous Stone of Souls, said to be descended from Heaven itself, but the stone was protected by children, and Djinn refused to kill them, provoking the anger of Elias. Revealing his true face, that of the Devil himself, Elias took her ring and made it her prison, forcing her to kill each of the children she had tried to protect, and her punishment had only just begun. Elias never stopped seeking the stone, and for thousands of years he put aside his hatred of humans to lend Djinn to other masters who might help him achieve his goal. She was called upon to perform the evilest of deeds over and over again, blood she can never wash from her hands. But a year ago a new master's khadim ("servant"), a boy named Dahee, felt pity for her. He stole the ring from his master's room and gave her her freedom. She ran and now she hides, using her powers in some small way to make amends for the horrors her magic has wrought. But she knows that Elias is still out there, which is why she must be careful not to use much power so that he does not perceive it and finds her. Teen Titans | Powers = * : As a genie Djinn has seemingly limitless magical potential. ** : Djinn is capable of levitation. ** : She can manipulate what other people see. ** : Djinn is 4000 years old and is still only a teenager. ** : Djinn is able to change her appearance to look like anything she wants. ** : Djinn is capable of teleporting herself at will. ** : As a genie Djinn is able to control, manipulate and alter reality itself, to a certain degree. ** : Djinn is able to possess a host and control their mind. However, she can only perform this task with permission from her "master". ** : Djinn can create solid energy constructs, such as force-fields and shields, as well as concussive force blasts, bolts or waves of purple/black mystical-based energy. ** : Djinn can sense and control the feelings and emotions of others or gain knowledge of their intentions and their mental state. | Abilities = * * : Djinn speaks both English and Arabic. * : As a genie who has lived for 4000 years Djinn has a rich understanding of the workings of magic. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Djinn is bound to a magic ring. If her ring is worn by someone other than her, that individual becomes her master, and she must obey their every command, losing all free will until the ring is taken off. * : When being commanded, Djinn has limitless magic capabilities. However, without a "master" to command her, she is limited to Flight, Mind Reading, and Illusion Casting. | Equipment = * Magic Ring | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Genghis Khan and Napoleon Bonaparte were two of her past masters. * When Crush said she liked her and kissed her, Djinn kissed her back. * Her brother Elias never allowed her to have a proper name, allowing her to be called just "Djinn", which simply means "genie". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Illusion Casting Category:Telepathy Category:Vegetarians Category:Bisexual Characters